Weißpelz
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: |namenl=Whitekit Whitepaw Weißpelz (Whitestorm) Weißpelz (Whitestorm) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Gefährtin: Tochter: Söhne: |Familiem=Schneepelz Distelklaue Glanzfell Ampferschweif Regenpelz, Schlammfell |Mentor=Flickenpelz |Schüler=Sandsturm, Lichtherz |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Feuerstern |Vorgänger1=Graustreif |lebend=''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis'' |verstorben=''Stunde der Finsternis, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope'' |erwähnt=''Feuersterns Mission}} '''Weißpelz' (Original: Whitestorm) ist ein großer, muskulöser Kater mit langem Körper, dichtem, weißem Fell, gelben Augen und massigen Pfoten. Er besitzt eine tiefe Stimme. Zudem hat eine Narbe hinter seinem Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Zusammen mit Löwenherz wartet er Sonnenhoch auf Feuerpfotes Entscheidung. Auch stimmt er zu, Feuerpfote in den DonnerClan aufzunehmen, als Blaustern ihn nach seiner Meinung fragt, obwohl ihm Tigerkralle davon abrät. Als Feuerpfote in den Clan kommt, ist er dort ein älterer Krieger. Als Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Gelbzahn den SchattenClan von Braunsterns Herrschaft befreien wollen, treffen sie Weißpelz auf einer Patrouille und fragen ihn, ob er ihnen helfen möchte. Weißpelz stimmt zu und gemeinsam mit ein paar Ältesten des SchattenClans können sie Braunstern vertreiben. Als Feuerpfote Narbengesicht töten will, hält Weißpelz ihn auf und sagt, dass ein wahrer DonnerClan-Krieger nur im Notfall töten würde. Feuer und Eis :Er entlässt die beiden neuen Krieger Feuerherz und Graustreif von ihrer Wache. Als Feuerherz seinen Neffen Wolkenjunge in den Clan bringt, diskutiert Weißpelz mit Blaustern und ein paar weiteren Kriegern, ob er bleiben darf. Nach einen Kampf gegen Streuner, wird seine Schülerin Sandpfote zu Kriegerin ernannt und erhält ihren Kriegernamen Sandsturm. Geheimnis des Waldes :Weißpelz wird zum Mentor von Maispfote ernannt. Als der WindClan und der SchattenClan das DonnerClan-Lager angreifen, verteidigt er zusammen mit Borkenpelz den Lagereingang. Während des Streunerangriffes führt er eine Patrouille an der FlussClan-Grenze, kam ihnen aber nahe dem Ende der Schlacht mit einigen FlussClan-Kriegern zu Hilfe. Vor dem Sturm :Er steht Blaustern stets zur Seite, als diese nach Tigerkralles Verrat deprimiert ist, während Feuerherz die Führung des Clans notgedrungen übernimmt, wobei Weißpelz ihm mit seiner Erfahrung hilft. Feuerherz entdeckt, als Glanzfell erzählt, dass sie Junge erwartet, dass Weißpelz der Vater ist. Glanzfell bringt am Ende des Buches seine Jungen Ampferjunges, Regenjunges und Schlammjunges zur Welt. Gefährliche Spuren :Weißpelz ist neben Feuerherz die einzige Katze, die von Blausterns Misstrauen und ihrem schwindendem Geisteszustand weiß und unterstützt sie, da sie nur ihm und ihrem Stellvertreter vertraut. :Seine Schülerin Maispfote wird von der Hundemeute angegriffen und lebensgefährlich verletzt, sodass sie aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Behinderung ihre Ausbildung zum Krieger nicht fortführen kann. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Dank für seine Hilfe und weil er auch von allen anderen Katzen hohes Ansehen genießt, wird er von Feuerstern zu dessen Stellvertreter ernannt. Weißpelz wollte scheinbar nie Stellvertreter werden und ist sehr überrascht, dass Feuerstern ihn auswählt. :Dunkelstreif will Weißpelz' Tochter Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren vergiften, was aber dank Graustreifs schnellem Eingreifen und Rußpelz' professioneller Heilerhilfe fehlschlägt. Dunkelstreif wird daraufhin aus dem DonnerClan verbannt. :Weißpelz wird besonders wegen seiner weisen Ratschläge, seiner Loyalität zum DonnerClan und wegen seiner Tapferkeit geschätzt. Er handelt immer überlegt und selbst in Gefahrensituationen bleibt er ruhig und entschlossen. Feuerstern kann sich immer auf ihn verlassen und überlässt ihm auch öfters das Lager, wenn er selbst verhindert ist. Vor der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan scheint er zu wissen, dass er sterben wird. Er folgt Feuerstern jedoch trotzdem in den Kampf. :Am Ende des Bandes wird er im Kampf gegen den BlutClan von Knochen umgebracht, sein Tod wird aber von den Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Sturmpfote, Federpfote und Aschenpfote gerächt. Sein letzter Wunsch ist es, dass Graustreif seine Nachfolge als Zweiter Anführer übernimmt. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :''Folgt ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Er erscheint Blattstern zusammen mit Blaustern, Schneepelz, Tüpfelblatt und Wolkenstern in einem Traum. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :In diesem Buch erklärt er Sandpfote, Borkenpfote, Graupfote, Feuerpfote und Rabenpfote die Grenzsicherung. thumb Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Er erscheint gemeinsam mit Blaustern und Tüpfelblatt Rabenpfote, als dieser von den Streunern verscheucht wurde und den SternenClan am Mondstein um Rat fragt. In der ersten Auflage des Mangas, wird er jedoch Weißsturm genannt, was die eigentliche Übersetzung seines Namens wäre. Kurzgeschichten Spottedleaf's Honest Answer :Weißpelz wird von Tüpfelblatt erwähnt, als sie dem Leser sagt, dass ihr Weißpelz gesagt hat, sie würde gesucht werden. Familie *Mutter: Schneepelz *Vater: Distelklaue *Tanten: Blaustern, Rosenschweif, Sweetpaw *Großmütter: Moonflower, Mohnknospe *Großväter: Stormtail, Windflight *Cousinen: Nebelfuß, Mosskit *Cousin: Steinfell *Gefährtin: Glanzfell *Tochter: Ampferschweif *Söhne: Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Enkelinnen: Mohnpfote, Honigpfote, Rußpfote, Seedkit, Lilykit *Enkel: Maulwurfpfote *Urenkelin: Cherrypaw *Urenkel: Molepaw Sonstiges *Er hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da sein Großvater Windflight von WindClan-Katzen abstammt *Er wurde in ''Stunde der Finsternis einmal mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *In Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird er Weißsturm genannt, was die richtige Übersetzung seines Orginalnamens "Whitestorm" ist. In den erneuerten Versionen wurde dies aber geändert. Quellen en:Whitestormfr:Tornade Blanchecs:Bílý vichr Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere